ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Geomagnetic Fount
de:Geomagnetic FountCategory:TransportationCategory:Terminology Geomagnetic Founts are a type of Waypoint that can be teleported to using a Proto-Waypoint. Unlike Proto-Waypoints, You cannot teleport from a Geomagnetic Fount to another location. Waypoint Teleportation Players in possession of the Key Item: Prototype attuner may use Proto-Waypoints to teleport to various Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints throughout Vana'diel for a small fee of Kinetic Units. Teleportation to specific Geomagnetic Founts is obtained via the quests: Middle Lands Investigation and Further Founts. Locations: Outdoor Locations: West Ronfaure (E-8) on the cliff accessable only via Bostaunieux Oubliette. North Gustaberg (D-8) other side of the river only via Dangruf Wadi. West Sarutabaruta (F-4) above stairs inside NW tower. La Theine Plateau (H-10) inside canyon only via Ordelle's Caves. Konschtat Highlands (L-5) on top of the giant spine. Tahrongi Canyon (I-9) next to a tall rock. Jugner Forest (G-5) NW area only via King Ranperre's Tomb. Pashhow Marshlands (I-7) next to Luremarsh. Meriphataud Mountains (G-8) directly under the spine. Attohwa Chasm (J-8) atop the Parradamo Tor. Uleguerand Range (H-7) behind the frozen waterfall at the summit. Dungeon Locations: Davoi (I-8) in front of the broken bridge. Beadeaux (G-7) behind The Mute on Map 2. Castle Oztroja (G-8) straight ahead from entrance. Quicksand Caves (F-7) via SW entrance in Western Altepa Desert. You need three Tarutaru, two Hume/Mithra/Elvaan, one Galka or a Loadstone to reach it. Sea Serpent Grotto (J-5) behind Mythril Beastcoin door. Temple of Uggalepih (H-8) in hidden room right before Temple Guardian. Boyahda Tree (D-4) on the first map. Oldton Movalpolos (K-11) accessable by going through Newton Movalpolos. Riverne - Site B01 (C-10) behind two unstable displacements. Castle Zvahl Keep (H-8) right after you zone in. Non-teleport Locations: The ones below are used for the Temporary geomagnetitron quest from Darcia. Cannot warp to or from them at this time but are used to unlock the ability to travel to Seekers of Adoulin areas. You must wait until the next day by JP Midnight before you can attempt to do another. Ranguemont Pass, Northeast pond in (J-10) Inner Horutoto Ruins at the corners of G-7/H-8 in Beetle's Burrow. Outer Horutoto Ruins at the southwestern chamber at G-7 in Lilac Tower, accessed via East Sarutabaruta at H-3. Crawlers' Nest (F-7) on Map 1 Garlaige Citadel G-8 on Map 2, in one of the rooms behind the Banishing Gate #1 Maze of Shakhrami (K-9) on Map 1. Labyrinth of Onzozo (J-5), near Katana trial WS ??? Palborough Mines (J-8) on Map 2. Gustav Tunnel (G-10), little pond with Makara; first map. Korroloka Tunnel (G-9), Right in the Jammer Leeches spawn area. Dangruf Wadi (E-11), tunnel beneath the Strange Apparatus. Gusgen Mines (F-7/G-7), With the Pugils on Map 3 Ordelle's Caves (F-12), hidden Strange Apparatus area Map 1. Eldieme Necropolis (J-10), lower floor under drop C on Map 1. Spriggans and Haunts will swarm you without Sneak. Monastic Cavern (G-10), on the border of H-10. Enter Monastic Cavern from Davoi Entrance at H-11. King Ranperre's Tomb (K-6), SE Corner (easily accessed by taking the Jugner Forest waypoint) Yughott Grotto (J-7) on Map 1.